


All Those Times

by ElectricalSocket (OminousLoom)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OminousLoom/pseuds/ElectricalSocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All those times, from the first to the last. Naminé remembers them all so well.</p><p>Larxene/Naminé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Those Times

The first time. It was all wrong.

It was a lot of first times all at once.

The first time she'd been alone with Larxene - trapped with Larxene might have been more accurate. It wasn't the things Larxene did or said...though when she took out her thowing knives and showed them to her, Naminé had trembled at their sharpness...and cowered as a lazy flick of the Nobody's hand sent it to spear the wax-crayon Sora on the wall. It was a warning, wasn't it? - I can do that to him, I can do that to you, be scared of me because I'm something to be scared of. I'm one of the bad guys here.  
Then Larxene put her knives aside, and tilted Naminé's face to look into her eyes until she squeezed them shut and whimpered _please-don't-hurt-me-please-what-did-I-do-please-please-PLEASE-don't-h-_ until Larxene caught the words with her mouth, and that was the first time Naminé had been kissed.  
It made no sense but for a second after the shock she felt safe - this meant the others wouldn't be able to hurt her, Larxene would keep them away - and then it all went wrong. The irrational feeling of security was gone the moment she felt the arm that had snuck its way around her back pull her in tightly, and the Nypmh's other hand slide under the hem of her dress, ghosting along her thigh. "I won't hurt you, I _promise..._ "

Naminé's sketchbook slipped to the floor. In the near-silence, the pencil that fell with it seemed to clatter ever so loudly, skittering its way across the marble tiles.

Larxene liked to lie, Naminé learned. It hurt. She was rough, her fingers pierced the girl like daggers and Larxene laughed before she stole the whimpers from her with hungry kisses. "The others would do worse.", she'd whispered in her ear. That at least was true, she guessed. Naminé couldn't think straight with the wrong, right, wrongness of it all. Electric lights sparked behind her eyes as her breath quickened, and this wasn't how it should have been...But Larxene had tripped some switch inside her, and it was so, so terrifyingly good as she was thrown, shuddering, over the edge. That was the first time, and afterwards Larxene left, as if nothing had happened, tired of her new toy for now.

Naminé cried, once Larxene wasn't there to see it, because nothing made sense, least of all the way she wished Larxene hadn't left her here alone. That made no sense at all.


End file.
